Specimens are routinely analyzed by various types of electron microscopes such as SEM, STEM and TEM. Current electron microscope systems allow for imaging conditions such as magnification, focus, tilt and specimen location to be adjusted and microscope systems often have x-ray collection systems to collect x-ray data in real-time. However, few systems provide the ability to perform real-time specimen analysis with thermal, mechanical, chemical, optical and gaseous stimuli. When such analysis is needed, ex-situ reactors are often used, for example, an experiment may be performed under appropriate environmental conditions outside of the microscope followed by quenching or termination. A specimen is then prepared and analyzed in the microscope after the experiment of interest has taken place. Disadvantageously, the ex-situ method of experimentation followed by analysis is time-consuming and provides ambiguous results since it is often difficult to quench experiments at a known point. Accordingly, there is a need for devices, mounts, stages, interfaces and systems to be developed that allow for in situ manipulation, experimentation and analysis of specimens directly within an electron microscope.